Receptacles used for the transport of technical objects, like tools, spare and small parts, are known from the prior art. The receptacles usually have a receptacle cover and receptacle bottom and are closed by means of a closure on the receptacle cover or receptacle bottom. The receptacles also have means to accommodate information carriers, labels, signs or cards. Such a receptacle arrangement is known, for example, from WO 2011/032568 A1. The contents being transported can be made recognizable by the information carriers both in closed receptacles and open receptacles. This can involve purely optical information carriers and also information carriers that can be read and written to wirelessly. The holder for such an information carrier is formed on the receptacle arrangements, especially on the receptacle walls of the receptacle cover or the receptacle bottom. The use of information carriers in the holder occurs by insertion into the correspondingly formed holder. The holder for an information carrier must be considered during the manufacture of the receptacle. The refitting of receptacles with such a holder for information carriers is not possible. It would be conceivable to glue the information carrier to the receptacle arrangement. The replacement or removal of the information carrier, however, is then not easily possible.
DE 20 2005 015 040 U1 discloses a closure for a receptacle with two receptacle parts, in which the closure is arranged on a first receptacle part and has a first connecting means for detachable connection to a complementary second connecting means. In addition, the document shows a key/lock system in which the receptacle can be opened with a key.
US 2011/0147256 A1 shows a receptacle with a security device, which is designed in the form of a shaft, which consists of two parts and has a view window. An insert is pushed into the parts, in which case an RFID tag is glued over the two inserts. The receptacle can only be opened if the RFID tag is destroyed. The window is provided for positioning and removal of the RFID tag on the two inserts.
US 2011/0186397 A1 discloses a receptacle or case with a biometric lock mechanism. The receptacle has a biometric lock and a biometric reader with a memory on one half-shell, which serves to close the two half-shells. In another embodiment, the sliding handles can be locked in the lock.
DE 10 2006 002 475 A1 shows a wearable multipurpose receptacle with an identifiable content with two half-shells and a transponder, which is mounted on a support. The transponder is readable by means of a radio frequency signal and provides information concerning the content of the receptacle. The transponder or support is also rigidly connected to the outside surface of one of the two half-shells. In other embodiments the support is integrated in the material of the half-shells. The support can also be arranged on any part of the receptacle, for example, connected to the handle.